Caught
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: The Learning Curve: It's Marshal's POV from the club all the way till he's caught.


I can't believe this is happening! Everything was going perfectly fine until Georgia got pissed off and bailed. I don't see why she couldn't have played along, given him what he wanted till he agrees to let me have the permits for the mall. But no, she up and left us. Well, fuck her! I can get those damn permits without her help.  
  
If I knew then what I know now I wouldn't have let the exchange happen at the club or even at the table. I really didn't have much of a choice; Reynolds was going to walk out if I didn't give him the extra 150 thousand. I suggested that we could meet tomorrow for the exchange but he wouldn't hear of it. It was either right now, right this second or there was going to be no deal. I wasn't going to let this deal slip through my fingers just because he didn't want to meet tomorrow so I agreed to let him have his way.  
  
The exchange took place and Reynolds is twice as happy since I ended up giving him an even two hundred. Who wouldn't be happy with all that money? Not only was he getting this now he was getting more later on. Those permits, that old mans shop...it's all mine. No more games. Its done and over with.  
  
Those three little letters would strike fear in anybody and seeing the badge and all of those FBI agents standing there around the table made it even worse. I had said that this was done and over with but this wasn't what I fucking meant! I was talking, words pouring from my mouth but I had no idea what I was saying. I was in complete and total shock that we had been caught.  
  
Should I run? Could I actually get away if I tried? My mind was saying 'Run Marshal! Get the fuck out of there!' but my body was stuck, weighed down, to the chair. Before my mind could even start planning more ways to get out of this mess York jumped up out of his chair, yelling, and knocking me to the ground. I looked up just in time to see him pull out his weapon and aim it right at the FBI agents. This problem just went from bad to worse.  
  
He's shooting, they're shooting and I'm hiding behind a table. I can't stay here. I need to get out but how? If I move I might get shot but if I stay right here the same thing could happen or they'll just end up cuffing me and dragging me off to jail after the rain of bullets stop. Paul finally jumped in and started pulling me away from my shield. We jumped behind the bar then crawled into the kitchen. All we had to do now was get to the back door then we could get away from all of this. I finally pulled out my gun then started to run out of there until a couple of FBI agents found us and started shooting. I shot back at them and what was Paul doing? Not shooting back until I fucking yelled at him. I told him to cover me then bolted down the hallway and headed straight for the back door. Paul had caught up with me a couple seconds later.  
  
Why is it every time I think we're out and in the clear I hear 'Freeze! FBI!' Then they shoot at us and we end up shooting back at them and even after all of that Paul and I still get away from them.  
  
Paul said that he knew where we could lose them so I followed his lead. He kept yelling for me to hurry up and to come on. I couldn't help that it is almost fucking impossible to run in these damn shoes without falling over. I didn't want to be caught. I was running as fast as I could with out toppling over.  
  
We finally end up at the Metro Link station. Nice idea, we might actually lose those bastards down here...and just to make sure we get away I ordered him to go one way while I went another. After shooting at the little gang of agents I ran down the escalator where I ended up running side by side with Paul. A couple of FBI idiots found us running down the corridor then started shooting at us. We fired right back at them until one of them was hit and the other went to help the fallen agent.  
  
Fuck! This was becoming too much! How in the hell do they keep figuring out where we are? It didn't take me long before I had the answer to my question. It was me and my shoes. I was the one giving away our position. There was no way I was going to get away if I were this damn noisy. I'll just have to fucking fix this little problem of mine and I think I know how.  
  
Paul ran out of the hallway first then I ran out a couple of seconds later. Before I could even get to his side I had slipped and fallen to the ground again! This is the last fucking time I fall over! After I picked myself up I went over and sat down right beside him then put my gun to his face. "Give me your shoes." I commanded. He looked at me like I had lost my mind but that isn't what I told him to do, now was it? "Give me your fucking shoes!" I grabbed his gun then aimed both at this head. Could he be any slower about this? I kept yelling at him while he whined and asked why I was doing this to him. Why was I doing this to him? Oh yeah, because I don't care about him. The only thing I care about right now is how useful he'll be to me. He can lead the FBI down one way and I can get away with out having to worry about anyone running up right behind me.  
  
After he got his shoes off I made him put mine on then I told him to go down the corridor that was directly across the one we had just ran out of. Once he had my shoes on I yelled at him to go, still aiming the guns right at him until he finally ran off. I grabbed his shoes then hid behind a wall. I put one on then peeked around the corner just in time to see an FBI guy run straight ahead into the same hallway that I had sent Paul down. I heard the gunshots then started to walk in the opposite direction. I'm going to get away with this, I'm almost certain of it.  
  
I reached the end of the hallway then quickly threw myself against the wall when I heard footsteps. I carefully took a quick look around the corner; two men dressed in black were running in the opposite direction. Good, let them go the wrong way. I looked forward again then checked one more time. They were gone, it was clear, now I can get going. I moved away from the wall and started walking; looking around and trying to look as casual as I could to any one that had walked passed me. Just a little further now...I am so close to the exit that I can taste the freedom on my lips  
  
"Freeze! FBI!"  
  
NO! I quickly turned around ready to run the way I came but there were more of them. Everywhere I turned and tried to run they were all there with their guns aimed right at me! I was so fucking close! When it finally hit me that I had nowhere to go and I was completely out numbered I put my hands behind my head, looking at each and every one of them.  
  
I have been caught like some kind of animal and now I'm going to be dragged off to jail for everything I had done. I slowly started to get down on the ground but I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for one of them because he kicked me hard in the stomach which ended up making me fall over and lay on my back.  
  
They all stood around me, a couple of them getting any and every weapon I had away from me. When they found nothing else on me they slapped on the cuffs then started dragging me out of the Metro Link station.  
  
This is a nightmare that has come true. I wish we had never finished the deal at the club or in front of so many people. Things would be different I wouldn't be dragged off to jail, no one would be dead and everyone would've ended up happy. I guess things can't always go the way you want them to. 


End file.
